The availability of new information and entertainment services and features continues to grow at a rapid pace, and the latest electronic devices are able to offer a myriad of new options to customers. Electronic hardware, however, is not as easy to update, and there are plenty of users who have resisted getting new stereos, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players, gaming consoles and televisions. There remains an ever-present need to support such legacy devices, even as new services and features are introduced.